Maldito Libro
by Xerxes Eli
Summary: Sharon esta leyendo sus historias romanticas y de pronto aparece su amado Break, como seguira esta hiistoria?


Se sentó bajo un árbol a tomar el aire puro de esa mañana, la sombra propinada por aquel árbol mostraba la palidez de su piel y lo largo de su cabello, a su lado una sombra de un hombre con una muñequita sobre su hombro, sonriendo de manera burlesca ante la jovencita

_JUJUJU ojou-sama, ¿Leyendo ya sus novelas romántica?_

_Break,me asustaste!_ reclamó la joven no sin darle una sonrisa, aquel loco payaso siempre lograba eso, ella en verdad nunca se enojaba con Break,era algo propio de ojirojo hacerle esa clase de bromas.

El peliblanco se sentó al lado de su señorita, ya había asumido que su vista no volvería, que nunca más podría verla pero si podía oírla y sabía perfectamente que su señorita soltaba suspiros melancólicos al leer sus novelas; sacando una paleta de su chaqueta blanca comenzó a devorarla y apoyó su cabeza contra el árbol

_Y bien ojou-sama ¿En qué va su libro como para que suspire así?_

_Es una parte muy linda_

_JUJUJU con eso me dice nada, ahora que soy ciego no veo como para leer solo, léamelo señorita_ exigió el peliblanco

La chica lo quedó mirando Break nunca había pedido algo así pero si él lo pedía...

_"Ven y bésame como nunca antes lo has hecho, quiero que solo esas mío, solo mío y de nadie más, seré tus ojos, tu aire, tu tiempo, pero solo bésame, quédate conmigo y nunca me dejes sola" luego de esto la joven guerrera se fue a los brazos de su amado para no soltar sus labios y..._ la chica se puso colorada, su respiración había cambiado un poco y esto Break lo sintió

_ Sharon que paso, no me vas a dejar con la duda, o si?_

_Bueno... uh... la chica y el chico...pues tuvieron sexo jejeje_

Una gran carcajada del Break se escuchó por toda la mansión, este se reía como condenado. Eso era todo? "Valla que gran desilusión" pensó entre sí el sirviente

_Que te parece tan chistoso?_

_Nada Ojou-Sama solo que,¿sexo? Usted ya es adulta no debería avergonzarse por algo asi, o por un beso_ continuó riendo Break

_Bueno...etto...yo_

_Si Ojou-sama jujuju?_

_Yo nunca...he..._

Comenzó ponerle más atención a Sharon, esto sería interesante, nunca había sentido a su señorita tan nerviosa, su respiración había aumentado, al igual que sus latidos fuertes y persistentes en su pecho.

_Ojou-sama?_ pregunto un tanto preocupado

_Yo...nunca he besado...a un hombre...nunca_ dijo con avergonzada la castaña.

Asi que eso era, la gran Sharon Rainsworth nunca había besado y eso la ponía nerviosa, era una oportunidad magnífica de molestarla, algo que Break utilizaría para tal vez incomodarla.

_UMH...asi que eso era, valla ojou-sama al paso que va será monja jajajaja..._no terminó de reírse ya que un gran golpe de abanico cayó en su cabeza como un rayo

_Auch... ya veo porque nadie quiere estar contigo Sharon_ dijo frotándose la cabeza

_CALLATE, CALLATE, BREAK ENSERIO¡_ dijo muy molesta_ No es que yo no quiera, es que todavía tengo curpo de niña_ El ojirojo sintió como su respiración se agitaba, tomo su cara y sintió como las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas "Bien hecho Xerxes, la hiciste llorar" la voz de Liam resonaba en su cabeza; no quería que llorara, no nunca permitiría que su Sharon llorara por nada en el mundo

_Tú no eres una niña para mí_ dijo el peliblanco

_Cállate, solo lo haces para que me sienta mejor, estúpido payaso_ dijo entre risas

_Bueno si soy un payaso, entonces si eres una niña, solo a los niños les gustan los payasos_

Hubo un silencio incomodo entre ellos, Sharon suavemente se acercó a Break y lo abrazó riéndose en su pecho

_Bueno, si siendo una niña puedo estar así contigo entonces no hay problema_

_Aunque no hallas besado?_ dijo pícaramente el sirviente

_Si, aunque eso se puede arreglar...Tu ceguera no_

_Oh, burlándose de un pobre ciego, eso no es digno de una dama, ojou-sama, por eso deberá leerme esa parte de su libro otra vez_ sentenció el hombre

Escuchó la risa de Sharon, lo cual le alegró completamente, sintió como ella se colocaba frente de él, sentía su respiración frente de él y lentamente sintió sus labios en los suyos suaves y dulces, el mejor de su vida, más dulce que cualquier pastel, sintió si un pequeño dolor en la parte inferior de su labio, un pequeño mordisco de parte de Sharon que lo iso suspirar, colocó sus manos en su pequeña cintura para acercarla más a él y así estuvieron largo rato hasta que les faltó el aire

_Vaya, que ha sido eso Sharon?_ pregunto mientras se saboreaba los labios con una sonrisa picara en su cara

_No, lo recuerdas, es el texto Break_

_Tú me dijiste otra cosa_ sentencio el hombre

_Break, lo que te dije...es...es lo que siento por ti_dijo tomando la cara de su amado sirviente con uma mano para que la otra se la llevara al corazón_ seré tus ojos, tu aire, tu tiempo, pero solo bésame, quédate conmigo y nunca me dejes sola_

_Ojou-sama que atrevida es usted_ dijo esto tomó a Sharon entre sus brazos para darle un beso muy dulce, donde sus lenguas se encontraron, la tomó muy suavemente como una muñeca y la levanto del sitio donde estaban

_Break dónde vamos?_ preguntó la chica un tanto colorada por aquel beso, pero feliz

_Ojou-sama terminaremos su párrafo,jujuju si eso no le importa claro_ dijo el ojirojo a su querida ojou-sama

_Crees que me importa?_

_Creo que no_ suavemente se acercó a su oído y susurro las palabras que Sharon quería escuchar de él "Te amo Sharon"

Y asi Break llevó a Sharon a su Habitación, estuvieron juntos toda la noche, entre risas, gemidos y besos,lo que había empezado como un ficción del libro de Sharon se transformó en su realidad.

Comentarios xfa es mi primer FanFinc y estoy un tanto nerviosa :D porfa¡


End file.
